


moonlight | teukchul

by dearn9ne



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 23:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearn9ne/pseuds/dearn9ne
Summary: - "But all he wanted to do was kiss."one breakup, two boys





	moonlight | teukchul

He cried and he cried beautiful tears. 

 

They sparkle in the moonlight, like a thousand diamonds in the sun. Heechul had never actually seen the older cry before, this was a first. The younger watched the beautiful madness in front of him. 

 

Any non-blind person could tell Heechul wasn’t much of a comforting person, but he tried his best. Maybe it was because he was in love with Jungsoo. Maybe that was the reason he couldn’t find any empathy for his breakup. It wasn’t his fault or anything, how could someone not fall in love with Jungsoo’s delicate features. The way his lips ever so slightly part when he's asleep, when his eyes light up at the sight of a cute dog, the way he laughs when he's had too much to drink. It was perfection. He is perfection.

 

“She didn’t deserve you anyways.” Heechul spoke in a quiet whisper to the older. 

 

Jungsoo sniffled in response, letting the control of his head loose, and flopping down onto Heechul’s shoulder. He sobbed and he sobbed, each little noise that came out of his fragile mouth was an angelic whisper that muffled into the night sky. 

 

Heechul looked down at him, still not really knowing what to do. Thoughts swirled in and out of his head like busy bees in their hive. He wanted to kiss him, kiss every single part of the olders body. At the same time, he knew Jungsoo was in pain, and that he needed comforting.

 

But all he wanted to do was kiss. 

 

Jungsoo looked up at Heechul, their eyes locking immediately. Though he still sobbed out he couldn’t help to admire the youngers bright eyes. People can tell a lot about someone through their eyes. Heechul’s eyes were large, and a shade that he’d call mocha, but in Jungsoo’s opinion, they were more of a dark hickory shade. But deeper inside you could see the passion that burns within his spirit. The boldness and fierceness of him scared off Jungsoo at first.

 

It was then that he leaned in. 

 

Not the younger, the older.

 

Their lips collided their bodies morphing into one. Heechul grabbed onto the side of Jungsoos face to pull him closer. Each tear that rolls down Jungsoos face stopped its path once they hit Heechul’s warm hands. 

 

Once they pulled away from each other, Jungsoo only let out a few more soft sobs. Heechul reached out, and gently brushed away each tear that dripped out of the faucets in his eyes. Then he kissed him on the cheek.

 

It was like every bird, every bug, every ghost was watching them. Like the moonlight shined down onto them.

 

The moon and the sun.


End file.
